


Repeating the past

by Quacks



Series: When the devil needs saving [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quacks/pseuds/Quacks
Summary: “Why me?” Peter asked, pulling back to look at Tony with red rimmed eyes. “Why do bad things always happen to me?”Tony pulled Peter tighter against him, never wanting to let go. “I wish I knew, Pete.” Tony admitted. “You don’t deserve this.”
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: When the devil needs saving [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721197
Comments: 27
Kudos: 490





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be careful when reading - especially if reading about someone being raped might trigger a negative response. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the positive feedback and prompt suggestions!
> 
> This ending was really sad to write, and I don't really feel guilty about it.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are really appreciated!

The countdown was wrong. 

Something weakened the structural integrity of the building - more than what it already was - causing the building to collapse a minute before Karen had calculated. He really thought he had time to lower Skip to the ground using his web before climbing to safety himself. If only he hadn't waited.

It’s not the first time he’s been wrong when his life depended on it. It’s not even the first time he’s been wrong and a building has fallen on him. At this point, it all just feels like a joke. A terrible, evil, not-even-a-little-bit-funny joke. Then again, should he really be surprised?

* * *

  
  


_ ‘Come on Einstein, it’ll be fun!’ _ Peter hears echoing through his head as he stares at the familiar face in front of him. 

The pale blue eyes that are looking back at him make Peter feel nauseous. He feels his body moving, all but stumbling backwards towards the exit. His vision goes blurry, and all he can hear is the pounding of his own heart thudding in his ears. Tingles shoot down his spine as phantom touches from distant memories dance across his skin.

_ ‘Stay still or someone will catch us and they’ll see what a little slut you are. You’re even excited for me to touch you.’ _

He keeps backing up until Peter bumps into the woman, breaking out of his trance. The building’s going to fall. Right. 

His mind yells at him to grab the woman and run, but his body won’t move. He doesn't trust himself to be able to come back up. “I’m gonna lower you down with my webs. It’ll be faster.” Peter says to the woman, watching Skip from the corner of his eye. 

The woman doesn’t question it. She lets Peter stick a web to both of her arms before he lifts her out of the window. There’s a little squeak as Peter starts to lower her, but he’s not paying attention. His eyes are glued on the remaining civilian who is fiddling with something in his hands. 

Peter hears the woman’s feet land on the concrete below, as she calls out a breathless “Thank you!”. He releases the web, uncaring of the annoying trail that will follow the woman for the next two hours. 

Skips raises his head, shoving his hands in his pocket. “My turn?”

“Oh, uh.” Peter clears his throat. “Y-yeah. Just, uh, stand over here.”

Making sure to stay as far away from Skip as possible, Peter attaches webs to the man’s arms. The idea of webbing him to the wall, leaving him to be crushed by the building, dances through Peter’s head. But no. He’s Spider-Man. He couldn’t do that. 

Part of him was hoping Skip would climb over the window ledge without needing his help. It was a useless hope though. The man looked at Peter expectantly, and he knows he can’t stall anymore. 

Warning senses flare with each step towards Skip. Peter has to bite his lip to quiet the shuddered breath that rolls throughout his body when his hands come in contact with Skip’s arms. As much as he can, Peter tries to lift Skip without touching more than his arms, but the man wraps his legs around Peter’s torso, pulling them close until their chests are flush against each other. 

Bile rises in the back of his throat, and Peter rushes to push Skip out the window. Once Skip is half way down, Peter pulls off his mask in an attempt to subside the nausea that’s washed over him. He’s careful not to get too close to the window so the man can’t see his face. 

Like the woman, Peter hears a dull thud when Skip hits the ground. He breaks the webs and relief floods over him at once again being free from the man. Slumping to the floor, Peter takes a second to close his eyes. That really took more energy out of him than it should have. 

Probably because he hasn’t eaten yet. Lunch was hours ago and he usually has a snack by now. Mr. Stark is really strict about Peter eating enough food so his blood sugar doesn’t drop. Lucky him, the jet is just around the corner and Mr. Stark always keeps lots of snacks in there. 

Groaning as he stands, Peter tries to ignore the dull buzzing at the base of his neck. About to slip his mask back on, he pauses when the building starts to shake, pieces of rubble falling from the ceiling. He doesn’t have time to react before the floor beneath him caves in, swallowing him with the broken concrete. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Creaking metal and rushing water overload Peter’s hearing. There’s a cut on his forehead where a shard of glass fell on his face, and a lump on the back of his head where he hit it as he fell. Pain in his abdomen cues him in on the multiple broken ribs he surely has, and if the numbness in his hand is anything to go by, something there is most likely broken as well. 

Dust clouds his vision and fills his lungs. But the difficulty breathing comes from the weight of the concrete pressing into his back. Peter tries to call out for help, but there’s not enough air to form the words. 

This scares him how familiar it is to his fight against the Vulture. It also gives him a little bit of hope. If he could get himself out then, he should be able to do it now. 

Finding sturdy places to push against, Peter strains to move piece after piece off of him and out of his way. His hands are definitely broken, and his ankle is swelling rapidly. Every movement elicits a cry of pain as his ribs protest the exertion. His head spins, and Peter knows he’s let his blood sugar drop too low. He prays he can get back to the jet before he passes out. He’ll have to be quick too because his mask is buried somewhere under all the debris. 

By the time he pushes his way out, Peter’s vision is spotty. He vaguely remembers someone walking towards him, picking him up and carrying him away.  _ ‘I knew Mr. Stark would save me."  _ He told himself as the darkness gradually took over. 

* * *

  
  


Fighting the Rhino guy was easy. Everyone stuck to the plan, distracting and attacking as instructed, and even complementing each other as they went. It was a little strange, but it worked. Honestly, the team has never worked so well together before.

The clean up for this fight wasn’t bad either. Except for the one building Peter was ordered to evacuate, damage was kept to a minimal. They managed to keep the rhino contained to a three block area, and really there were just crushed cars and broken asphalt that needed to be taken care of. 

Once Steve landed the final blow, the rhino passed out, shrinking back into a man. Tony rolled his eyes, it reminded him of how Bruce used to change from being the Hulk. 

“Alrighty, FRIDAY.” Tony says, watching Bucky and Sam practically drag the man towards the waiting SHIELD van. “How’s our spider baby doing? Is he still upset we put him on civilian duty?” 

“The last reading I got from Karen showed that Peter had successfully cleared the building of all civilians right before it collapsed. I haven’t been able to pick anything else up since.” The A.I replied, and Tony swears she sounds worried. 

“Where was Peter at the time the building went down?” He asked, his stomach filling with dread at what the answer would be. 

“According to his tracker,” FRIDAY hesitates. “Peter was in the building when it fell.” 

No. No no no no no. Please no. Tony’s in the air before he even registers what he’s doing - the suit seemingly moving on it’s own. “FRIDAY?” He calls, unsure of what he wants to ask. 

“I’m already scanning for heat signatures.” She answers. “Boss, I am unable to find any heat signatures within the rubble.”

“Where is he?” Tony snaps. Time moves too slowly for Tony. His mind is running through every worst case scenario. He can’t lose the kid. Not again. Please, not again. “Find me something, FRIDAY! Check the buildings and alleys and rooftops and just fucking everywhere!” 

“Tony? What’s going on?” Steve calls over the coms. 

“P-peter was in the b-building when it fell, but he’s not..he’s not here.” Tony shakily answers. The more people looking the better. He should have thought of that earlier. ‘Come on, Tony. Get it together.’ He tells himself over and over again, trying to tame his breathing. 

“We’ll find him, Tony.” Natasha says through the line, but she sounds scared - as scared as a trained assassin who has mastered hiding her emotions can sound. 

It feels like an eternity before FRIDAY speaks again. “The only heat signatures within a two block radius are two people in a building down the street.” 

Two people? Peter wouldn’t be with another person. Unless that person dragged him out? Tony isn’t aware that he’s already moving toward the building until he lands outside the double doors. Holding his breath, he pushes through the doors into the dark lobby. 

At first, Tony didn’t see anything. As unlikely as it would be, he thinks FRIDAY made a mistake. Until he sees something move behind the desk. “Spider-Man?” Tony calls out, carefully moving forward.

A head pops up over the top of the desk, an unfamiliar face with wide eyes. “Fuck.” the man whispers before he’s standing up, rushing out a back door. 

That’s all Tony needs before he’s running across the room. His stomach drops and Tony has to hold onto the desk to keep himself from dropping. He wants to scream. He wants to vomit. He wants to chase after the asshole who did this. 

Laying on the ground unconscious, naked, bruised, and bleeding, is Peter Parker. The kid has a cut on his forehead, his stomach is one big blue and purple bruise, his legs spread apart, and..and there’s blood trickling from his ass. From his ass where Peter was just raped. 

“Oh my…” Tony falls forward out of his suit to his kid. “Peter?” His voice is trembling as he cradles his kid’s head in his hands. “Please.”

“Did you find him?” Bucky asks, making Tony jump. He forgot his coms were on. “Tony?”

“I-I...he..” Tony can’t get the words out. He can’t think. How could he have let this happen?

“Tony..?” Steve asks carefully, his voice full of worry. “What’s going on? Is Peter hurt?”

“Medic. We need medical.”’ Tony forces out through the tears now opening falling from his eyes. “Someone get me medical!” 

There’s a tense silence over the coms, and Tony wishes someone would say something. Anything. Just a confirmation that the medics are coming or that they heard him. But no one says anything and in the silence, fear and dread take hold of him. What if Peter never recovers? What if the kid blames Tony? Would Peter be able to forgive him? Tony doesn’t. Tony will never forgive himself for failing to protect his kid. 

“It’s going to take 20 minutes before a medical team can get to you.” Natasha finally says.

“No. That’s too long.” Tony whispers.

“Where are you, Tony? Maybe we can help.” Steve asks. 

Looking over Peter, Tony knows he should tell them, but the kid is completely exposed, vulnerable. He’s going to be horrified to know that even just one person found him like this. “Only..only one of you. Bring a blanket. Not Natasha.” He feels a little bad about excluding her, but Peter’s a 15 year old boy who struggles to ask to go to the bathroom with any female in the room. 

“Only one of us?” Clint scoffs. “You tell us the kid is hurt, but then only let one of us help?”

“I’ll bring it. I’m already by the jet.” Bucky says, ignoring Clint’s complaints. “Where are you, Stark?”

“FRIDAY’s sending you the location.” Tony answers, knowing his A.I. will do just that. “And I’m serious - no one else. He..Peter’s not..” He can’t bring himself to say it. Once it’s said out loud, it makes it real. Tony wouldn’t be able to wish it was a terrible nightmare that he’ll wake up from any more. 

“We’ll have the jet ready to go.” Natasha replies, saving Tony from having to figure out how to explain that their spider baby was just raped. 

Less than a minute later, Bucky’s walking through the doors into the dark lobby. “Over here.” Tony calls. 

“What the fuck?” Bucky asks as he takes in the scene. The man’s hands clench into tight fists, and he looks two seconds from punching anything in reach. 

Tony, however, grabs the blanket from the soldier, quickly covering Peter with it. “Was he..?” Bucky trails off, but the question is clear. 

“Yes.” Tony growls. “Will you help me wrap him up?”

Bucky carefully lifts Peter into his arms while Tony fixes the blanket, making sure to leave nothing but his head uncovered. Did you see who?” Bucky asked as they walked out into the street. 

Sighing deeply, Tony ran a hair through his hand. “There was a man who ran out when I walked in. He was gone before I saw Peter, and then I was focused on helping the kid.” He admitted. “I’ll have FRIDAY run facial recognition. I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch.” 

“Good.” Bucky grunted. 

* * *

  
  


Peter woke up with a pounding headache. The annoying beeping coming from somewhere nearby wasn’t helping. What is that?

Slowly, Peter tries to open his eyes, but snaps them shut with a groan at the bright lights above him. 

“Peter? Fri, dim the lights.” Mr. Stark. If Mr. Stark is here, then Peter’s fine. He’s always okay when Mr. Stark is around. “Kid? You with me?”

Trying again, Peter manages to crack his eyes open a little - just enough to see his mentor looking exhausted and..sad? Why does Mr. Stark look sad? Did Peter do something wrong? “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Mr. Stark gives a weak smile, placing a hand on Peter’s head. “I’m just happy you’re awake.” 

Peter sighs at the touch, turning to look around the rest of the room. He’s in the MedBay. Oh, right. A building fell on him. He must have gotten back to the jet before passing out. Though, he doesn’t remember that. In the corner, Peter spots May asleep on the couch, curled up under a blanket. “May’s here?” Peter asks Mr. Stark. 

“Um, yeah. She was worried.” The man answers, the sad look back on his face. “How..how are you feeling? Are you in pain?” 

Paying more attention to himself, Peter can feel the dull pain in his stomach where his ribs were broken, there’s a cast on his left hand, and..what the hell? He lifts up the blankets a little to show that he’s wearing an adult diaper. His face flushes as he looks back at Mr. Stark, his eyebrows raised. 

Mr. Stark pulls his hand away from Peter, looking guilty. “Mr. Stark? What happened?”

“What? Why do you think anything happened?” The man tries to dodge the question. He was hoping May would be awake for this. He doesn’t want to have to tell this brightly, bubbly kid that he was raped. He doesn’t want to see the pain that will flash in his eyes or the tears that will inevitably pool in his eyes. Tony really does not want to be the person to shatter Peter’s world. 

Peter just shoots him an unimpressed gaze, crossing his arms like he does when he’s determined to get answers. Tony sighs, blinking back the stinging in his eyes. 

“When I found you, you were unconscious.” He starts. “From what I could piece together, you passed out after pulling yourself out from under the building. Karen said your blood sugar was dangerously low. Someone - I don’t know who yet - pulled you into a different building and..” Tony cleared his throat to hide the shaking in his voice. “I’m really sorry, Peter. He raped you.”

A choked sob ripped throat Peter’s throat - his eyes filling with tears and his bottom lip trembling. “No.” He pleaded. Why did this have to happen to him again? 

Tony quickly wrapped the small teenager in a hug, letting the boy curl into him. “I’m so sorry.” was all he could whisper into Peter’s hair. It wasn’t fair. This kid didn’t deserve the cruelties of the world. 

Tears were falling down Tony’s cheeks again, but he didn’t care. Not even when he looked up to see May watching them, a hand pressed over her mouth to silence her sobs. 

“Why me?” Peter asked, pulling back to look at Tony with red rimmed eyes. “Why do bad things always happen to me?” 

Tony pulled Peter tighter against him, never wanting to let go. “I wish I knew, Pete.” Tony admitted, swallowing down the sob building in his throat. “You don’t deserve this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you cross a sleep deprived writer, a protective team of highly trained heroes, and a rapist? This...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! because I couldn't live with myself if I let Skip walk away with no consequences. 
> 
> Thank you all again for reading! Your comments seriously make me so happy!

Watching Peter struggle to come to terms with what happened is the hardest thing Tony has had to do. And he’s saved half the universe before. But hearing Peter confess that this wasn’t the first time the same man - Skip Westcott - has raped him? That broke Tony. 

Too many memories from his childhood pushed their way to the front of his mind. Older men, drunk off their asses, flirting with a teen aged Tony. Most of the time it was suggestive comments or lust filled stares from afar. But there were a few times Tony found himself trapped in a corner as a rich ass hat tried to grope him. Howard never did anything when Tony mentioned it to him. He would shrug it off and tell Tony that he was ‘making a mountain out of a molehill’ and to stop worrying about it. 

Tony couldn’t say anything as he stumbled from Peter’s room in the MedBay, barely making it to the toilet before he was vomiting. He doesn’t know how long he spent leaning over the toilet, but at some point, Pepper came in. She didn’t say anything as she knelt next to Tony, a gentle hand rubbing soothing circles into his back. 

“This isn’t your fault.” She said once Tony sat with his back against the wall. Turning his head, Tony’s heart filled with love at the sincerity in her expression.

“I could have stopped it, Pep.” Tony admits, looking back at his shaking hands. “We should have had someone else help Peter with civilian duty, instead of making the kid handle it on his own.” 

Pepper grabbed his hand, giving a gentle squeeze. “None of you could have guessed that this would happen. Putting Peter on civilian duty by himself is what happens every time, and he’s never needed help before. This is a terrible thing that’s happened, but there is no one to blame except for the asshole who raped him.” 

“Do you kiss our daughter with that mouth?” Tony halfheartedly teased. His emotions are fried and he is exhausted. Leaning against his wife, Tony closes his eyes, humming in content. “How am I supposed to help him?”

“You already are.” Pepper whispered, pressing a kiss into his hair. “It’s going to take a long time for Peter to heal, and even then he might still struggle. Show Peter that he’s not alone, be there to support him every step of the way. Remind him that he’s got a crazy, messy, slight dysfunctional family who love him. And never give up on him.” 

Damn it, if he didn’t love his wife before, he sure as hell does now. How did he get so lucky? She always knows exactly what he needs to hear. 

“Now, as much as I love you, sitting on the floor in this bathroom is really grossing me out.” Pepper said, gracefully rising to her feet, offering a hand to Tony. “I need to go get Morgan from Happy before she coaxes him into buying her a cheeseburger. We don’t need a repeat of last time.” 

Tony smirks. He loves much Morgan has Happy wrapped around her little finger. The man may look scary, but on the inside he’s a giant teddy bear. If the outside world knew about Happy letting Morgan dress him up for a tea party, nobody would take him seriously as the head of security. 

With Pepper gone, Tony makes his way back into Peter’s room. May has taken his spot on the bed next to the kid, so he pulls up a hard plastic chair to settle into. Peter’s eyes are closed, his breathing deep and even, and Tony thanks the God’s that the kid was able to fall asleep. 

“Thank you, Tony.” May sniffles. When he looks at her with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion she continues. “For finding him and bringing him here. For helping him in any way that you can. I don’t know what I would do without you here.” 

Compliments don’t usually make his blush, but this one does. His cheeks flush, making him look down at his phone that he’s flipping over in his hands. FRIDAY is running facial recognition through every camera in the city, and as soon as she spots Skip she will send an alert to his phone. 

“I just wish I could have gotten there sooner.” He admits. “Maybe if I had set more protocols or precautions…”

“Stop.” May interrupts. “You can’t blame yourself. You can’t play the ‘what if’ game with yourself. You can’t keep focusing on the past or trying to change the outcome. Because it’s not going to change what happened. All we can do now is move forward, one step at a time, together.” 

“Hear, hear.” Peter mumbles, one eyelid cracked open. 

“You’re supposed to be asleep?” Tony accuses, but his heart leaps a little at the sleepy smile tugging at the boy’s lips. 

“I was.” Peter lets out a big yawn, stretching his arms over his head. “I still might be. I don’t know.”

Huffing a laugh, Tony slides to the edge of his chair to run a hand through Peter’s hair. “Unfortunately, this is not a dream.” 

“I was afraid of that.” Peter lets his eye slip closed. “Either way I’m happy you’re here, Mr. Stark. You make everything better.” 

Leaning in closer, Tony presses a kiss to Peter’s forehead. “That’s a high standard you’re holding me to. I’ll try not to disappoint you.”

“I believe in you, Mr. Stark.” Peter whispers as he falls back into unconsciousness. 

Well what the fuck? How is Tony supposed to respond to that?

  
  


* * *

  
  


It isn’t until three hours later, after Dr. Cho has agreed to let Peter continue healing in the penthouse and Morgan’s made Peter read her the same story five times, does an alert pop up on Tony’s phone informing him that FRIDAY found a match. 

Excusing himself, Tony calls for the other Avengers to meet him in a conference room on the floor just below the penthouse. No, Tony is not purposely keeping the hunt for Skip a secret from Peter - the kid just hasn’t asked about it, so Tony doesn’t feel the need to bring it up.

FRIDAY pulls up the video feed from a hotel near Manhattan - where Skip is clearly visible checking into a room. Whether or not the A.I had to hack into the hotel’s security cameras is unimportant. They know where Skip is, that’s what matters. 

Tony has FRIDAY keep a watch on the entrances and exits of the hotel in case Skip leaves. It would be rather embarrassing if the Avengers show up, ready to kick ass, just to find an empty hotel room. 

Except nobody is going to see the Avenger’s at the hotel - the press would have a field day if they knew the earth’s mightiest heroes tracked down and beat the living daylights out of a seemingly innocent person. (Also, it is 100 percent illegal, and Pepper already has too much on her plate. She doesn’t need the added weight of bailing the Avengers out of prison.)

Natasha will be going in first. Her mission is to incapacitate Skip - by any means she sees fit - before opening a window to allow Tony, who will be wearing a newly upgraded stealth suit, access to the room. He will then fly the man to a warehouse that Steve, for some suspiciously unknown reason, owns. And the rest of the team will meet them there. 

There are only three rules to follow in all of this:

  1. Don’t get caught
  2. Don’t let him know that it’s the Avenger’s who have kidnapped him
  3. Do not kill him*



* on purpose

  
  


* * *

  
  


The plan went down without a hitch - not that anybody doubted them. 

When Tony flew into the hotel room, Skip was knocked out on the bed. He had a number of bruises forming across his face and one of his shoulders looked to be dislocated. Tony didn’t even try to suppress his smirk. Natasha was waiting on the opposite side of the bed, looking comfortable as she flipped through the TV channels. She got up when Tony grabbed Skip, already starting to leave the way she came in. 

It’s a good thing Tony finished the stealth mode upgrade the day before. The sight of Iron Man dangling someone by their ankle as he flies above the city would surely raise a few questions. 

In the warehouse, Steve, Bucky, Clint, and Sam had set up a single chair surrounded by dozens of bright lights. It looked like a scene from a spy movie, and Tony barked a laugh. “What, Cap? Couldn’t think of a better way to scare the guy?”

Rolling his eyes, Steve crossed his arms defensively. “I figured the more amature the set up, the less likely he’ll make the connection that we’re the Avengers.” 

“He won’t be able to see us if we stay behind the lights. We turn the lights off when we need to get close, and then flip them back on before his eyes can adjust to the dark. There’s night vision glasses for all of us to use when the lights are down.” Clint explained, looking proud of himself. 

“This way we don’t have to wear masks or costumes.” Bucky shrugged. 

Tony dropped Skip into the chair, taking the offered rope from Sam to tie him up. “Makes sense, but if this plan fails, that’s all on you.” 

“This won’t fail.” Steve huffs. 

Once Skip was securely tied to the chair and everyone was in place, Natasha did the honors of dumping ice water on the man to wake him up. He jerked awake, cursing and trying to shake the cold water off. “What the hell?” Skip yelled, as he took in his surroundings, straining against binds around his wrists and ankles. 

“Ah, welcome to the land of the conscious.” Tony greeted, startling a little at the voice that wasn’t his own. He looked towards Steve, the question clear on his face. The super soldier pointed towards a small box on the ground. A Stark Industries voice modifier. Genius! But don’t tell Steve he thought that. The device instantly picks up on voice vibrations, altering the tone and accent, without any delay. It’s easily programmable so that it only alters specific voices. 

It was actually Peter’s idea, and Tony can’t help but feel a little smug that Peter played a small part in taking down Skip. 

“W-who are you? What do you want from me?” Skip questions, shaking in his seat.

“It doesn’t matter who we are. It only matters that we know exactly who you are.” Natasha says casually, which was much scarier than her using a threatening tone. 

“Steven John Westcott. Aka Skip. Born June 6th, 1996 to Jane and Lewis Westcott, although your mother abandoned you with your father when you were just a few weeks old. Mediocre grades growing up, currently a student at NYU studying business management - but by the looks of it, you’re one failed grade from being kicked out.” Tony read from the information FRIDAY had complied on the man. “Oh, look-y here, you have a criminal record. Theft, aggravated assault, statutory rape of a minor.” 

“Please!” Skip interrupted. “Just tell me what you want?”

“Eh, what’s the fun in telling you that now?” Clint smirked. “It’s more entertaining to watch you bleed first. People are always more willing to comply the first time we ask if we’ve already shown them what we can do.” 

Tony knows he should be a little frightened at how easy it is for his team to turn into the ruthless spies they were trained to be, but watching Skip cower in his seat was oddly satisfying. That’s the man who raped and hurt his kid. If they can avenge their youngest team member by bringing justice to this man, then Tony’s okay with however it gets done. It’s not like they’re going to kill the man. No matter how tempting it sounds.

* * *

  
  


Several hours later, and Tony is feeling satisfied with the work they’ve done. He even feels a little proud that they didn’t go completely overboard. They never did tell Skip why he was there. It would be too easy to tie it back to the Avengers if Skip got hurt hours after he raped Spider-Man. While the poor guy probably won’t remember much of what happened or what they said to him, it wasn’t a risk anyone was willing to take. 

Walking into the penthouse, Tony’s chest filled with warmth as he saw Peter and Morgan snuggled up on the couch - the end credits from their movie silently playing on the TV. Although, Peter did not look very comfortable with Morgan’s hand spread out across his face and her elbow digging into his arm. 

Carefully, Tony lifted Morgan from the couch, trying not to wake either sleeping kid. When he was satisfied that they were both still asleep, he carried Morgan to her room first, tucking her in with a kiss to her forehead. 

Peter was sitting up on the couch, rubbing a hand over his eyes, as Tony walked back into the room. “Hey, bud. You ready to head to your room?” 

With a big yawn, Peter shook his head. “Can I just sit with you for a few minutes?” 

“Sure, kid.” Tony smiled. Who could say no to that face. 

They settled into the couch, Peter resting his head against Tony’s shoulder while Tony started to run a gentle hand through the kid’s hair. Silence filled the room for a minute, and Tony thought for a second that Peter had fallen asleep again, until the kid started talking. “Did you find him?”

Sighing, because of course the kid knew, Tony didn’t try to hide the truth. “Yeah. We did. He’s not going to bother you or anyone else for a long time.” 

“Did you..you know?” Peter hesitantly asked. 

“Did we kill him?” Tony clarified, continuing when Peter nodded. “No. We didn’t do anything life-altering to him. Except for maybe cutting off any chance he has to rape anyone else.”

Peter sat back, looking at Tony with wide-eyes. “You cut his dick off?”

“What?” Tony couldn’t stop himself from laughing. That is not at all what he had expected Peter to say. He tried to regain control of himself, but Peter’s question kept echoing in his head. 

After a few minutes, Tony was finally able to calm himself down enough to form coherent words. “No. We did not ‘cut his dick off’. I guess that was a bad choice of words on my part.” Tony said a little sheepishly. “He’s going to be spending the rest of his life in solitary confinement at a maximum security prison.” 

“Oh.” Peter says, his cheeks flushing a dark red. The kid sat quietly, looking like he was debating on asking another question. Curiosity must have won out. “What did you do to him?”

“Well,” Tony started, pulling Peter’s head back to his shoulder. “He’s got a handful of minor cuts and bruises, a couple of pretty major ones, I’m sure there’s a broken rib or two...or three, and he’ll be waking up with a nasty concussion that is most likely going to cause some lasting short term memory loss.” Tony looked down at Peter to see the kid’s reaction. Peter had his eyes closed, but a small smirk was tugging at his lips. “In about twenty minutes, a 911 call will be placed informing first responders of a flipped car in a ditch, and a man who is still in the vehicle.”

Peter sighed deeply and Tony could tell he was drifting back to sleep. “Good.” The kid hummed. “I hope an ambulance can get to him before anything terrible happens.”

“Yeah.” Tony agreed, adjusting Peter so he was lying with his head in Tony’s lap. “We wouldn’t want any crazy people getting to him.” 

Peter snorts, snuggling deeper into the couch. Within a few minutes, the kid’s breathing evens out. Tony adjusts a few pillows around him, trying to get comfortable without disturbing Peter. There’s no way he’s going to leave the kid tonight. His back and neck will kill him in the morning, but it’s worth it. Anything is worth it when his spider kid is involved. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I left it the way I did. But um, like I said, this one hurts and I can't end it happily if it's supposed to hurt.
> 
> Also, the person who requested this doesn’t have an account so I can’t gift it to them, but this is for kate!


End file.
